


咖哩傳說

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [7]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 一九八八年的「VANISHING TOUR」。被列為X傳說的「咖哩事件」其實有很多個，每次提起來TOSHI總是一臉焦慮地看向YOSHIKI問：「這能說嗎？」只因TOSHI知道太多其他不能說的「咖哩事件」⋯⋯
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 溫泉

一九八八年的「VANISHING TOUR」。

被列為X傳說的「咖哩事件」其實有很多個，每次提起來TOSHI總是一臉焦慮地看向YOSHIKI問：「這能說嗎？」只因TOSHI知道太多其他不能說的「咖哩事件」，而今天這個，正是TOSHI幫他保守了一輩子的秘密之一。

*

那天他們投宿的地點是間相當偏遠的溫泉旅館，抵達時已經過了旅館的供餐時間，於是他們猜拳決定誰要負責回去剛才的鬧區買晚餐，輸的是HIDE和TAIJI，於是PATA和TOSHI在交誼廳看漫畫，YOSHIKI則利用空檔回房作曲。

YOSHIKI挫敗地把橡皮擦往牆壁上彈，仰倒在椅背上，一腳抵著桌緣翹起兩腳椅來，苦惱著。

看來想弄得那個東西只能搞在別首歌裡了，但總覺得這首還少了什麼⋯⋯嘖！五線譜就是這樣，不管煩再久，行不通就是行不通嘛！還是學英文簡單——

啪！

木椅一個不穩，YOSHIKI連人帶椅倒栽蔥，腦袋磕在石頭地板上。他眼泛淚光捂著腦袋爬起來，拖著餓得頭昏眼花的軀體，終於走出旅館房間，到交誼廳去找大家。

一拉開紙門，YOSHIKI就看見HIDE和TAIJI在桌邊拉拉扯扯，HIDE偷笑著。

「喂喂！你這樣算作弊。」TAIJI不滿地說。

「松本！我住隔壁欸！你要玩的話跟我換房間，我晚上有球評的廣播要聽，誰都不准打擾我。」PATA坐在角落，拿著湯匙遠遠指著桌邊的兩人道。

TOSHI在桌旁掩嘴嘻嘻嘻笑個不停。

「你們在笑什麼？」YOSHIKI問。

「啊，來了來了！吃飯吧！買回來了。」TOSHI說著，把桌上的咖哩飯盒遞給YOSHIKI，卻中途被HIDE搶了過去，塞還給他，換拿另一盒給YOSHIKI。TOSHI百般疑惑：「誒？是那個？我弄錯了嗎？」

HIDE神秘地眨了眨眼沒說話，一旁的TAIJI則狐疑地看向HIDE。

「等等等一下，你們想陰我什麼？」YOSHIKI機靈道。

「什麼都沒有哇！這家超好吃唷！你看我都吃光光了，快吃吧！快吃吧！」HIDE一臉燦笑地搭上YOSHIKI的肩膀，一面殷切地替他把盒蓋掀了。

「我才不要相信你，這個沒有味覺的人。」YOSHIKI說，又蓋上蓋子，在兩盒之間猶豫著。但無論哪一盒都不是他愛的那家連鎖店，一看盒子的形狀就知道不對了，於是他皺起眉頭問：「這是哪一家的呀？我說的那家呢？」

「這時間店都關了，只買得到這一家，不吃沒了。」TAIJI坐下，把雙腳翹到桌子上，用湯匙敲了敲自己吃到一半飯盒說。

YOSHIKI越想覺得越奇怪，如果HIDE跟TIAJI都希望他吃這盒，那這盒肯定有鬼。畢竟這兩個人已經不是第一次聯手捉弄人了，而且剛才還是他們一起去買的飯。於是YOSHIKI搶回TOSHI本來要給他的那盒，把HIDE拿來的塞給TOSHI。

「相信我，你不會想吃那一盒的。」HIDE語重心長地說。

YOSHIKI才不信，儘管HIDE平時對他好，但HIDE作弄他的歷史可遠比TOSHI黑多了。

然而TOSHI跟YOSHIKI換過飯盒後，很快就開動了，這讓YOSHIKI再一次質疑起自己的決定。

「你們真的沒加東西？」YOSHIKI皺著臉問，「要是被我吃出來我會掀桌喔！」

「沒有啦！你就快吃吧！再不吃就涼了。」TOSHI微笑道，然而TOSHI的背後，HIDE一臉意味深長地低頭看著吃得津津有味的TOSHI。

YOSHIKI深深覺得他跟TOSHI之間肯定有一個人被HIDE騙了，於是他看向TAIJI，TAIJI正一臉呆滯地盯著TOSHI。

錯不了，被騙的肯定是TOSHI。

於是YOSHIKI放心開動。

*

今天旅館剛好只有他們這組客人，於是大家便說好，溫泉輪流泡，每個人都可以獨佔整塊溫泉區。吃飽飯，一夥人還在喝酒打牌時，YOSHIKI就第一個搶先去用最乾淨的溫泉水了。

一泡進溫泉，他就開始覺得不對勁，那個熱不是溫泉水透進來的，是從體內源源不絕地發出來的。

他覺得渾身癢癢的，非常輕微的癢，不是需要用力抓的癢，但每一片肌膚都深切渴望被觸碰。

他忍不住伸手摸了摸自己的胸膛，一摸就停不下來，來來回回地輕撫著，他低頭看著自己行為覺得好尷尬，於是轉而把手伸進水裡，摸起大腿來。

摸著摸著他忍不住把手探向鼠蹊部，沒想到僅僅是輕輕一碰，分身變火速硬了起來。

他是有陣子沒洩欲了，也有陣子沒泡溫泉了，但照理說應該不至於這樣。

YOSHIKI猶豫著，然後欲望戰勝了理智。

罷了，反正沒人。

他伸手握住分身，強忍著的呻吟終於從嘴邊溢出，沒想到這時外面竟傳來聲響，有人要進來了，好像正在更衣區。

完了！

他立刻爬出溫泉，到淋浴區沖沖冷水，只是渾身熱得不行，分身也一直硬梆梆的，冷水完全沒有效果，這時——

唰啦！

TOSHI圍著毛巾拉開門走了進來，YOSHIKI猛轉身讓自己背對TOSHI。

「咦？你還沒開始泡呀？」TOSHI的聲音從他背後傳來。

「嗯，還沒，你先泡吧。」YOSHIKI飛快地說，還咬到了嘴唇，痛得他幾乎哀出聲來，但即使這樣，也不足以讓他的飽脹退去。

TOSHI走到了他身旁，轉開水龍頭。

為什麼要站我隔壁洗？水龍頭明明那麼多！

為了不要露餡，YOSHIKI把一直對著分身沖的蓮蓬頭拿起來沖全身，但即便是這樣他依然不覺得冷。

他們兩人站得很近，YOSHIKI偶爾會被TOSHI那邊的熱水噴到，不過這也表示TOSHI也很可能會被他的水噴到。

糟⋯⋯

他還來不及挪遠一點，TOSHI就發現了。

「咦？YO醬，你在沖冷水？」TOSHI說著伸手過來測溫度。

「我很熱啦！你別管我。」

「你沖多久啦？會感冒的⋯⋯」說著TOSHI伸手貼上他的背，「哇！你真的好熱。嗯？滑滑的，你已經泡一輪了嗎？」

YOSHIKI覺得全身毛髮都豎起來了，所有感覺都集中到被TOSHI觸碰的那塊肌膚，渴望著更多的撫弄，分身又比剛才脹得更大了。

「啊！你放手啦！變態。」YOSHIKI歪了一下讓TOSHI的手滑開。

誰知道TOSHI接著兩手都摸上來。

「等一下，你這樣會不會太熱了？沒有發燒嗎？」說著TOSHI伸手把YOSHIKI的肩膀扳過去，伸手要摸額頭。

YOSHIKI自然抵死不從。

「你讓我測一下，這樣不太對勁⋯⋯」TOSHI說著改拉手臂。

身體被這裡碰一下那裡碰一下，讓現在全身敏感的YOSHIKI快要支撐不住，幾乎要哼出聲來，他一手拿著蓮蓬頭，TOSHI卻有兩隻手，他很快就敗下陣來。

「你的臉也好紅啊！」

「不要你管！」

YOSHIKI扔下蓮蓬頭轉身跑開，放TOSHI在原地被冰水噴得哇哇叫。YOSHIKI顧不著身上還在滴水就開門衝回更衣區，被TOSHI那樣摸來摸去，讓他再也忍不住了。

闔上門，他四處尋找適合的位置，恨不得可以把自己塞進櫃子躲起來，但櫃子的格子太小了，他只能找一個沒有被燈光直射的角落替代。YOSHIKI縮在乾燥的榻榻米上，火速套弄起分身來，身上的冷水很快又熱了。

可惡，那個咖哩一定有問題！

所以要騙我的是TOSHI？不對，肯定是三人聯手，HIDE和TAIJI肯定是裝作有問題的東西被TOSHI吃了，來騙我吃下那盒真正有問題的⋯⋯

啊——可惡！而且偏偏現在發作，TOSHI幹嘛忽然進來，嘖！

嗯⋯⋯舒服多了⋯⋯再一會兒就好⋯⋯再⋯⋯

唰啦！

溫泉那邊的門又開了，TOSHI居然跟了進來。

「YO醬？你還好嗎？你在哪？」

「你不要過來⋯⋯」

但TOSHI沒聽話，一下子就找到他了。YOSHIKI猛收回手，改抱住膝蓋，縮起雙腿掩飾硬挺的分身。

「你怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」

「沒有，去泡你的溫泉啦！」

「讓我看看。」

TOSHI的裸身越靠越近，胸膛上還有殘留的水珠，圍著的毛巾也被身上的水沾濕了，走路時大腿根部的形狀特別明顯，YOSHIKI硬是扭開臉。

「就說了我沒事！」

TOSHI靠得越近，YOSHIKI便越是往角落縮，但已經沒有空間可以縮了，TOSHI伸手蓋住YOSHIKI的額頭。

「嗯，額頭倒沒有特別熱，啊，你流鼻血了！」

YOSHIKI聽了頭一低，接著便看見鼻血滴在自己的膝蓋上，他伸手去摸鼻子，很快便血紅一遍流了好多出來，不只手掌，胸前、大腿都沾上了。

TOSHI去拿了衛生紙回來幫他擦鼻血，免得沾到榻榻米上不好跟旅館交待。

「你別亂動，我來擦。」

「我自己擦！」

「你捏著鼻子別放手就好，不要激動，會流更多的。」

但YOSHIKI哪有辦法不激動，TOSHI用衛生紙擦拭著他的胸，擦到乳頭都硬了，然後又把手伸向他的大腿，來回擦著，越擦越靠近鼠蹊部。

不，受不了了！

「你走開，你快點走開啦！」YOSHIKI慌張地喊著。

「啊，就說你別激動，你看又流出來了啦！」

YOSHIKI猛地挺身——

射了。

射在TOSHI的手背上。

*

TOSHI看著手上的白濁先是一愣，然後噴笑起來，也不管YOSHIKI還在流鼻血，就拋下衛生紙滾到旁邊去，狂拍榻榻米大笑。

「你笑屁！」YOSHIKI惱怒地把沾著血的衛生紙一張一張往TOSHI身上扔。

「討厭啦！YO醬好色呀！」TOSHI故意用鼻音很重的語氣黏膩地說，然後把手上的黏液抹回YOSHIKI身上，換上一個乖寶寶的語氣說：「來，你的東西還給你。」

「吼！不要抹！你很髒耶！」YOSHIKI低頭阻止，但頭一低鼻血又落在TOSHI手上。「啊！又流⋯⋯」

「哎唷！你這麼興奮不行啦！」TOSHI笑，伸手替YOSHIKI捏住鼻梁。

「還不都你！」YOSHIKI小聲說。

「因為我所以興奮呀？討厭⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI踹了TOSHI一腳，沒想到這一踹把TOSHI的毛巾踹掉了。

「哎！」TOSHI放開YOSHIKI的鼻梁，伸手去遮住重要部位。

這一放，YOSHIKI的鼻血又唰地流了一身。

TOSHI抬頭看到這一幕吃吃笑起來，擺了個少女走光的姿勢扭肩道：「你幹嘛看了我就興奮呀？好害羞啊！」

YOSHIKI抬腿，往TOSHI露出來的部分狠狠踹了下去。


	2. 咖哩

出了門簾，YOSHIKI以為他們要回房，TOSHI以為他們要去交誼廳，結果兩人一左一右撞了個滿懷。

「誒？你要直接回房嗎？我以為你要去找HIDE算帳。」TOSHI笑嘻嘻地說。

「去找他他不就知道了嗎！」YOSHIKI咬牙切齒道，「你也不准說！一個字都不准說！你敢說我就把你身上的毛全都拔光！」

「哈哈哈！我身上沒什麼毛可以拔，你看！光滑溜溜。」說著TOSHI抬起手臂自己往腋下摸呀摸地。

「反正你不准給我說⋯⋯可惡，你也給我回房，不准去找HIDE。」YOSHIKI說著捏著TOSHI的耳朵把他拖回房間。

*

半小時後，HIDE發瘋似地敲著兩人的房門。

「喂！你們誰殺了誰！兇手快點出來自首！」

遠遠還可以聽見PATA低沉的抱怨聲：「松本，吵死了！你就不能消停些嗎？」

TOSHI起身去開門。

「什麼！居然是你，快把大將的屍體交出來！」HIDE戲劇化地大叫。

TOSHI大笑，「我跟你說，YOSHIKI剛才⋯⋯」

「只是流鼻血了啦！」YOSHIKI揚聲插嘴，他被TOSHI交待坐在原地按住鼻子不許動，但又怕TOSHI一個不小心就說溜嘴。

「你沒事吧？榻榻米上都是血跡耶！」HIDE小碎步竄進房裡，一下子坐到YOSHIKI身邊關心。

「啊，是不是又要賠錢了？我去跟櫃檯道歉一下。」TOSHI說著拿了錢袋往外走，剛才他被YOSHIKI禁止見HIDE，現在HIDE自己殺來了，他的門禁也就解除了。

「啊！咖哩！HIDE！是你搞的鬼吧！」

「對不起！我沒有想到會這麼嚴重。」HIDE立刻啪的一聲雙手合十低頭道歉。

「你到底加了什麼啊？」

「就買咖哩的時候老闆娘一直說我跟TAIJI太瘦了，就瘋狂向我們推薦她咖哩的用料，說哪一味和哪一味吃了補身體，還補那方面，我跟她說太棒了，她就好開心另外包了一袋粉給我⋯⋯」

「然後你就加進我的飯裡？」

「不不不，我只加了TOSHI吃掉的那盒，你那盒是TOSHI加的。」

「所以兩盒都有？等一下，TOSHI吃掉的那盒不就是你原本要給我的那盒？」

「唔⋯⋯可是我有手下留情只加一點點喔！才不像TOSHI沒良心撒那麼多，我給的量絕對不會流鼻血的，我還問過TAIJI，料理大師都說那個量沒問題的，是你不相信我，在最後一秒去搶TOSHI那盒吃才會流鼻血嘛⋯⋯」HIDE噘嘴解釋著，「你看你看，是不是要相信我才好？」

「HIDE！你居然給我下藥！」YOSHIKI又好氣又好笑。

「你身子弱嘛！補一下正好，我這麼愛你⋯⋯」HIDE說著張開雙臂要像平時一樣溫柔地抱住YOSHIKI。

但YOSHIKI早就知道這一招是為了阻止他拿東西砸人，所以在被抱住前就先把HIDE推了開，然後抄起身後的枕頭來。溫泉旅館配的是藺草枕頭，硬得很，正好符合他現在的需求。

「對不起！對不起！YO醬別這樣嘛！」HIDE被打得東閃西躲。

YOSHIKI才不管，都發生了那種事他怎麼可能放過HIDE，他用枕頭繼續打，打得HIDE帽子都掉了，他自己用來塞鼻子的衛生紙也掉了。

「啊，你鼻血沒流了嘛！那我要走啦！」HIDE發覺果然還是三十六計走為上策。

「等下等下，你剛才說TOSHI那盒也有加？」YOSHIKI停下手來。

「有啊！他怎麼樣？」HIDE雙眼發光地又湊回床邊。

「根本沒硬嘛！」YOSHIKI說完才發現壞了。

HIDE總算達成此行的目的，一臉色瞇瞇地笑了，「這麼說你硬啦？來，讓我瞧瞧！」

「現在當然沒有啊！不對，剛才也沒有⋯⋯」YOSHIKI窘道。

「嗯？剛才發生什麼事了？快點從實招來。」HIDE一臉興味盎然。

「啊！可惡，你不准對TAIJI說！」YOSHIKI覺得丟臉死了，又抄起枕頭。

「哎呀？怎麼能不跟TAIJI說呢？TAIJI——你快聽我說！」HIDE連忙撿了帽子往外逃，臨走前還把門磅地大力關上，正好擋住飛來的枕頭。

終於受不了的PATA隔牆怒罵：「你們這些傢伙給我小聲點啊！收音機都聽不見啦！」

YOSHIKI撿了枕頭追出去又砸，HIDE順手抓了剛賠完錢回來的TOSHI當擋箭牌，沒想到TOSHI的YAMAHA錢袋拉鏈還沒拉好，硬幣鈔票頓時飛了滿天。

「TOSHI！你居然給我下藥！」YOSHIKI找到兇手之二，再度展開枕頭攻擊。

「哇！等一下！那是HIDE的主意。」TOSHI也抱頭鼠竄起來。

「YO醬，這次你真的要相信我，相信我對你比較好⋯⋯」HIDE依舊拉著TOSHI。

「你們根本半斤八兩！」

「啊？東窗事發啦？」剛泡完溫泉回來的TAIJI笑道。

YOSHIKI沒辦法承受再多一個人知道這件事，瞬間把枕頭拋出去，頭一扭便衝回房間。

TAIJI接下枕頭，覺得臉頰熱熱的，不過大概是剛泡完溫泉的關係吧？他這麼想著。

*

時間回到HIDE和TAIJI剛把咖哩買回來的時候。

「你加那個是啥？」PATA問。

「春藥。」HIDE笑咪咪地說，「PATA，來一點吧？」

TAIJI大笑。

「哈？我才不要。」PATA擺出一個三白眼，火速拿走一盒還沒被加料的，本來這就要走開，卻又回頭看了一眼，「那東西怎麼看就是咖哩粉而已吧？」

「名為超濃特調咖哩粉的天然春藥！」HIDE拎高粉袋，伸出手掌隆重介紹。

「你要加給誰啊？」PATA看著已經被HIDE加料的飯盒問。

「誰不在誰遭殃啦！」TAIJI笑道，也拿了一盒沒加料的，「PATA醬今天運氣不錯呀？」

加完一盒後，三人開動，其實應該要派人去叫在房間的YOSHIKI和去洗手間的TOSHI開動的，但誰都不想在離席的時候被加料，於是一個吃得比一個拚命。

PATA本來就吃得慢，TAIJI因為剛走回來太熱了吃不下，所以最先淨空餐盒的是HIDE。

「喔！吃的來啦！」TOSHI終於從洗手間回來了。

「我都吃完啦！」HIDE說，「你再不來我就連你的一起吃啦！」

TAIJI抬起頭，就連坐在角落的PATA都看了過去，想知道TOSHI究竟會拿到哪一盒。

TOSHI低頭一看發現有兩盒，「誒？YO醬還不吃嗎？我去叫他。」

這時HIDE湊了過去，對TOSHI勾勾手指，「TOSHI。」

「幹嘛？」TOSHI看HIDE形跡可疑不禁笑道。

「有個好料分享給你。」

「什麼好料？你看起來很像賣藥的怪婆婆耶！」

HIDE立刻配合地調了一下帽簷，露出巫婆奸笑，然後從懷中掏出那包粉末。

「那是啥？」

HIDE沒說話，但非常刻意地低頭往TOSHI褲檔看去，巫婆奸笑變成了媽媽桑媚笑。

「哎！討厭啦！你想幹嘛？」TOSHI故作清純地縮起雙腿，忽然明白了HIDE的意思，「嗯？那是春藥？」

「名為超濃特調咖哩粉的天然春藥。」HIDE再度擺出介紹手勢。

「那幫YO醬加一點吧！」TOSHI立刻壞笑提議。

「我就知道你會支持這個計劃。」HIDE開心地拿了那盒還沒加的過來。

「喂！等一下⋯⋯」TAIJI忍不住站起來。

「TOSHI快加，我掩護你。」HIDE說著擋住TAIJI。

「不是，你剛才⋯⋯」TAIJI說，但馬上被HIDE捂住嘴巴。

TOSHI飛快地加好了，因為加得很急，一個不小心倒太多了，但他們還來不及思考該怎麼辦，就聽見YOSHIKI的腳步聲逼近，於是HIDE連忙把粉袋搶回來收好，TOSHI則火速蓋回便當蓋。

「喂喂！你這樣算作弊。」嘴巴終於脫離掌控的TAIJI說。

就在這時，YOSHIKI開門進來了。

*

時間回到現在，夜半，HIDE和TAIJI的房間。

「你要在那裡跪到什麼時候啊？」TAIJI被子蓋了一半，兩手撐在腦後。藺草枕頭他怎麼睡都不習慣，被子也十分不透氣，讓他煩躁得很。

此時正坐跪在牆邊的HIDE在嘴邊豎起手指，耳朵依舊緊貼著牆壁。

「所以TOSHI到現在還不知道他自己也被下了藥？」TAIJI放低音量又問。

HIDE邪媚一笑，眨了一下眼。

TAIJI翻了個身，撐著頭側躺，雖然嘴上問個不停，但卻一臉對這個計劃毫無興趣的樣子，「可能那個量對他根本沒效吧？畢竟他本來就比YO醬耐熱又能吃辣。」

HIDE端詳了TAIJI的表情一陣，輕手輕腳地爬過榻榻米回到床墊這邊，椅在TAIJI身邊輕聲笑問：「你在不高興什麼呀？不一起來竊聽嗎？」

「不是說好只下YO醬一個人？你幹嘛忽然下兩個人？」

「驗證一下不好嗎？」

「驗證啥？」

「如果都這樣了TOSHI還不上，你又何必擔心？」

「要是上了呢？」

「要是上了，就讓我來安慰你吧！」

「靠！」TAIJI推開HIDE，HIDE於是順著力道像慢速播放的動作片一般，動作誇張地無聲滾回牆邊，又正坐跪好繼續偷聽。

TAIJI煩得睡不著，索性踢掉熱死人的被子，來到HIDE身旁坐下，背靠著牆閉目養神。

HIDE輕輕笑了一聲。


	3. 榻榻米

牆壁的另一側，YOSHIKI以為事情應該這樣就結束了，沒想到都睡覺時間了，慾火竟再一次襲來，讓他難耐得左翻右滾沒辦法睡。

但TOSHI就睡在他身旁，呼吸聲都聽得清清楚楚，他又不可能自己在旁邊擼，而溫泉旅館的房間是沒有廁所的，而他也不可能讓褲檔撐成這個樣子穿過長長的走廊到公用廁所去，因為夜班櫃檯是老闆娘的姪女還是什麼親戚，總之是個年紀比他還小的女性，剛才辦入住手續的時候他還很帥氣地向她推薦他們的音樂，要是這個樣子被看見的話臉就全丟光了。

他第一次對深切體會什麼叫做慾火焚身，現在恨不得把身上的衣服全都撕爛、把棉被和床墊扯爆、把TOSHI解體、把自己撞進牆壁裡⋯⋯

YOSHIKI已經連著把冷氣降溫好幾次了，還是覺得快化成灰了，於是又爬起身要去調冷氣。

「YO醬，別再降了好嗎？我覺得喉嚨開始不舒服了。」

「但我真的很熱⋯⋯」

「我也覺得很熱，那咖哩是不是太濃了呀？感覺熱一直從體內冒出來⋯⋯」TOSHI說，「不然我們回升一點到剛才那樣，但是被子乾脆別蓋了好不——」

「不行！」YOSHIKI驚叫。

他叫得太大聲了，不僅TOSHI，連他自己也嚇了一跳，不知道有沒有把隔壁房的PATA吵醒。

TOSHI愣愣地看著YOSHIKI，忽然把視線往下移，「難道你又硬了？」

「那又怎樣！」YOSHIKI以為露餡了於是惱羞成怒，但低頭一看，才發現他的姿勢和棉被的鬆軟程度完美地把尷尬的部分遮得好好的，剛才純粹是TOSHI的猜測，發現這點讓他更火大了。

「如果你覺得蓋著被子比較好的話⋯⋯」TOSHI說到一半又被打斷。

「怎麼可能？」

「那你覺得怎麼樣會比較舒服？」TOSHI問，聲音聽起來已經有點沙啞。

YOSHIKI沒說話。

於是TOSHI又開口：「如果你堅持要降的話就⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI再次打斷他：「我想脫掉。脫光，不要蓋被子，也不要鋪床墊，直接躺在榻榻米上。」

「那就這樣吧！我也覺得這樣會比較舒服。」

「你也脫嗎？」

「我是說不蓋被子會比較舒服。」

「你不脫嗎？」

「⋯⋯我一定要脫嗎？」

「只有我一個人脫的話很奇怪啊！」

「那我脫上半身陪你吧？」

「嗯⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI不情願地點頭，然後兩人起身開始收被子、床墊，他要TOSHI先側身躺好轉過去不許看，然後才自己脫光。

重新調整姿勢睡下後，YOSHIKI還是翻來覆去，因為翻身時榻榻米和皮膚接觸的那種粗糙的感覺特別好，他忍不住一滾再滾。但是只照顧背部和右半身感覺也不對勁，於是他往左邊滾去，腿一個不小心碰上了TOSHI，TOSHI身子動了動，似乎要轉過來。

「不准轉身！」YOSHIKI驚叫，發覺太大聲了又趕緊捂住嘴。

但TOSHI已經轉過來了，儘管YOSHIKI連忙伸手遮住自己下面，但已經來不及了，TOSHI絕對全都看見了。

「叫你不准轉頭的！」YOSHIKI恨恨道。

TOSHI咽了口口水，什麼也沒說就轉了回去。

隔了一陣子後。

「不行，我受不了了，我要射。」YOSHIKI噓聲低吼。

然後他再也不管TOSHI，伸手搓弄起自己的分身來，咕啾咕啾的聲音在安靜的房內好明顯，YOSHIKI窘得頸子發熱，但手也不願意停下來。

「啊⋯⋯你隨便說點什麼啊！總之發出點聲音啦！」YOSHIKI難為情道。

聞言TOSHI忽然坐起身子轉向他，他感受到TOSHI的目光，但他沒空管了，想看就看吧！

「一起做吧！」TOSHI忽然說。

「你在說什麼東西！」YOSHIKI瞪了TOSHI一眼，收回目光時卻發現TOSHI的下身也挺了小丘在那兒。

TOSHI沒說話，只是很快把褲子脫了，火熱的腿伸了過來。YOSHIKI本想閃避，但溫熱的觸感實在太舒服，他忍不住依戀磨蹭著，四條腿很快就糾纏起來。

TOSHI堅挺的乳頭擦過YOSHIKI的胸膛，嘴唇吸住他的脖子，YOSHIKI舒服地仰頭，汗水與熱量一同被冷氣風帶走，造就一種爽快的酥麻感。兩人的肌膚都因為泡過溫泉而柔嫩滑溜，讓每一次觸碰都情色不堪。他們在兩片榻榻米上來回翻滾著，分身摩擦著彼此，液體一直流出來，兩人腹部、腿間越來越濕，是誰的液體都分不清。

「哈啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

「你不要喘那麼大聲！」YOSHIKI嘶聲說。

「隔壁睡的是PATA，沒關係。」

「就算是PATA也⋯⋯」YOSHIKI皺著臉，但緊接著被TOSHI握住分身，再也說不出話來。

他沒有想到TOSHI敢伸手去碰他的私密處，腦袋嚇得幾乎停擺，但驚嚇過去之後，理智也沒有回來，慾火一波接著一波，直到他再次回到現實時，只聽見室內逐漸散去的殘響⋯⋯

他認出那是自己低沉沙啞的喊聲。

並且發現自己在TOSHI的腹部解放了。

YOSHIKI渾身酥軟，他淨空了慾望，卻覺得身體漸漸被恐慌填滿。

一道熱流噴在他的會陰處，TOSHI也射了。YOSHIKI感覺到液體開始往下流，滑過臀部，流到⋯⋯

「哇啊！你射在哪裡啦！這是人家的榻榻米耶！」YOSHIKI噓聲叫道。

TOSHI半闔著眼，放鬆地一笑：「有什麼關係？明天再清嘛⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI的呼吸停了，TOSHI沒有這樣對他笑過，沒有，但他卻覺得這個表情無與倫比地熟悉⋯⋯無與倫比地魅惑⋯⋯

一段久遠的記憶湧了上來，YOSHIKI猛地翻過身，還來不及搆著垃圾桶就在榻榻米上吐了。

嘔吐物蓋過了榻榻米上的慾液，也蓋過了方才湧上來的記憶。

*

隔天早上。

「昨晚睡得如何呀？」HIDE搭上YOSHIKI的肩膀笑問。

「今天你開車，我要補眠。」YOSHIKI揉著黑眼圈說。

「那當然沒問題，不過在那之前，昨晚有什麼有趣的先說來聽聽吧！」HIDE諂媚笑。

TAIJI忽然一臉生動地模仿起來：「啊嗯⋯⋯我受不了了！我想射！幫我擼！TOSHI用力點！拜託⋯⋯我想要、我⋯⋯」

「我才沒有那樣叫！」YOSHIKI撲向TAIJI，兩個人立刻扭打起來。

「牆壁那麼薄，我們都聽見啦！」TAIJI笑道。

「最好是！你明明就住對面，隔著一條走道聽得見東西才有鬼。」

「我們跟PATA換房啦！」HIDE攬著TAIJI說，「整個晚上都耳朵貼著牆壁猛聽呢！你們幹了什麼好事我們都一清二楚唷！」

YOSHIKI不信，覺得HIDE肯定又在編造劇情等他上鉤，但他確實不記得自己高潮前究竟喊了什麼，從殘響聽起來可能真的很大聲。他猶疑地看向PATA，後者一臉「與我何干」的表情獨自喝著啤酒。

「作為回饋，告訴你一個小秘密，TAIJI昨晚呀⋯⋯」

「你他媽給我住嘴。」TAIJI慌忙跳起來，捂住HIDE的嘴把人往後拉。

「什麼什麼？我要知道！」見HIDE轉移了欺負標的，YOSHIKI立刻打蛇隨棍上。

「TAIJI聽到都⋯⋯」HIDE試圖繼續說，但嘴張開的同時就被TAIJI插了好幾根手指進去，這會兒什麼都講不出來了，只能嗚嗚嗚地不知道是在笑還是哀嚎。

YOSHIKI笑嘻嘻地撲上去解救HIDE，而交誼廳的角落，TOSHI一臉心情複雜。

「PATA，我那一盒⋯⋯是不是也有加料啊？」TOSHI吞吐地小聲問道。

「有啊。」PATA面無表情地說。

TOSHI大大地鬆了一口氣。

「你有差嗎？你們不是早就，嗯，那個了嗎？」PATA說。

「不，那不一樣⋯⋯」TOSHI說，但更像是喃喃自語，「酒和咖哩⋯⋯不一樣。」

「但YOSHIKI真的忘了嗎？」PATA平靜地問，「那傢伙記憶力很好不是嗎？」

TOSHI怔怔地望著PATA，然後拿起PATA手中的啤酒，灌了好大一口。這時另一邊的暴力三人組似乎終於打完了，HIDE舉高手拍了拍。

「好啦！不說了、不說了，大夥兒趕緊上路吧！」


End file.
